Frozen Short Stories
by OrangeFeels
Summary: I'm back! This time, I have a few short stories for you all. This project will consist of 10 short stories, each posted on Friday and Saturday. I hope you like them! There will be a few short stores based on my previous uploads, so read those if you feel like it. It's not required reading. We will delve deeper into the world of Frozen like never have before.
1. Elsa and Anna

**Hey Guys! Before you continue, make sure that you go check out my newest fanfic "The Two Kingdoms." You can find that under my profile. I hope you guys like it, and I plan on making it a saga like The Frozen Heart. Make sure to leave a review if you like it!**

* * *

><p>Frozen Short Stories<p>

Elsa and Anna

* * *

><p>"Psst! Elsa!" the little girl whispered. She climbed onto her sisters bed, and began shaking her sister awake. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"<p>

"Anna... Go back to sleep..." Elsa moaned, trying to block her sister out.

"_I just cant!_ The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" Anna said, with throwing her hand over her forehead as if to say, "Woe is me."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said, shoving her sister off the bed. Anna sat there on the floor, thinking for a moment. Then it hit her. Elsa couldn't resist this. Anna hopped back up onto the bed, and pulled one of Elsa's eyes open. They were so blue, they seemed to glow in the night.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa opened both of her eyes. Anna did know how to get her.

The two sisters sped through the hallways. Elsa tried to keep Anna quiet, but Anna's excitement was too much. They burst into the ballroom, swinging around each other.

"Do the magic!" Anna begged. Elsa began waving her hands around each other. Blue sparkles danced around Elsa's hands, as a tiny snowball grew floating between her hands.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

The Princess threw the snowball toward the ceiling. It exploded with a quiet "Pop" and rained down blue and white sparkles from high above their heads.

"Watch this." Elsa said, placing her foot on the floor. A thin sheet of ice spread across the ballroom, making Anna slide to the side.

They played for a few minutes, or hours. It seemed like forever. And that was fine. The girls danced, and slid. Elsa began to roll out a large snowball, and Anna rolled out a smaller one. Elsa finished off the snowman, and turned it to face her sister.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in her deepest playful voice she could muster. Anna leapt from her chair, and wrapped the snowman in her arms.

"I love you, Olaf!"

Elsa fashioned a slide from snow, and slid down it with her sister. Anna laughed, and leapt from the snowpile she had landed in.

"Catch me!" she giggled.

"Hold on!" Elsa smiled. She conjured a snowdrift to catch her sister. Anna lept further and further into the air, supported by more and more snowdrifts.

"Again!" Anna laughed.

"Hold on!" Elsa said, trying to get her sister to stop. "Slow down!" The Princess couldn't keep up. Elsa lost her balance and fell. She couldn't let Anna fall, she'd get hurt.

"Anna!" Elsa said, putting her hand up, trying to send another snowdrift under her. Anna leapt a little too high this time. The beam from Elsa's hand connected with the young Princess' forehead.

"Ah!" Anna fell limp, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Anna!" Elsa raced to her sister, and pulled her into her arms. She'd never been so scared. "Mama! Papa!" she called for help. The ice below her thickened and spread all around the room.

"It's okay Anna. I got you..."

_Earlier That Year..._

"Tell me again!" Elsa laughed, sliding into bed. Snow had freshly fallen, and she was eager to get outside in the morning.. Elsa loved the outdoors. The few times her family had been camping were the best. Well, she said camping. It was more like a wilderness expedition led by the Royal Guard. But they stayed in tents in the forest, built fires, and told each other stories.

Elsa's favorite was about The Snow Queen. A few years ago, she'd had a run in with an angry wizard. This wizard gave Elsa and her friend "Gifts." Elsa didn't like to think of her powers as a gift, but they were fun. Elsa ran home that day, and caused her parents bedroom to become covered with frost. She cried into her mother's lap, and told her all about it. After being told about strangers, Elsa and Queen Neiva agreed to only use the powers if she needed to. Then the Queen told Elsa about the Snow Queen.

A long time ago, an angry Sorcerer made a mirror. This was a bad mirror, though. The mirror only showed you the bad things about people. It only showed you what you didn't like about yourself. One day, the Sorcerer brought the mirror to the tallest mountain in the world.

"The North Mountain?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." the Queen admitted. "Maybe." Elsa grinned, and settled in for more of the story.

The Sorcerer was proud, though. He tried to get everybody to look in the mirror and see what they hated about themselves. But, a wind blew, and knocked the mirror from the top of the mountain.

The mirror fell to the world below, and shattered into billions of pieces. The shards blow around in the wind, and get in people's eyes and hearts. The people only saw what they hated about everything, since the shards had overtaken them.

A long time later, there were two friends. Kai and Gerda. They lived in a Kingdom together, and were best friends. One day when they were playing, the splinters got into Kai's heart and eyes. He became mean and unruly.

"What's unruly, Mama?" Elsa asked.

"He was a mischievous little boy."

"Miss- chee- ve- is?" Elsa sounded it out.

"He was a rotten bean." her mother laughed. Elsa laughed too.

One day, a strange lady came to town. She invited Kai aboard her sled, and the two rode off together.

"Is the lady the Snow Queen?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." her mother answered.

Gerda is sad, and goes to look for Kai. On her way, she meets a thief. This thief Girl gives Gerda a ride on her reindeer to the palace of the Snow Queen. It was a beautiful fortress made entirely of ice, that glowed in the sunlight a beautiful pink and blue. In the moonlight, it shed light over the whole mountain.

"When I'm big, I'm gonna have an Ice Palace too." Elsa said.

"Okay, Elsa. Just don't make it too cold."

"It's gonna have frozen fountains and a big balcony and it's gonna have a big chandelier that-"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Queen Neiva asked. Elsa went silent, then nodded.

Gerda finds Kai on a frozen lake inside the Palace. She has to complete a puzzle, and spell the word "Eternity" on the ice. Gerda dosen't care though. She runs to Kai and hugs him, crying warm tears. The tears contacted his heart, and thawed it. Kai then began to weep, melting the slivers in his own eyes. The slivers fall to the ground and spell out "Eternity."

The Snow Queen gives Kai and Gerda a pair of ice skates, and whisks them back to the Kingdom. Kai and Gerda then lived happily ever after.

"Then what?" Elsa asked.

"That's the end."

"Nothing?"

"Well, the story never really ends. You just have to come up with what happens next." the Queen said. Elsa thought for a minute, pondering what her mother said.

"The Snow Queen helped everybody. She got rid of the mirror shards forever. She melted them all! Now she's nice and everybody likes her!" Elsa decided. Queen Neiva kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Elsa."

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years Later...<em>

_Elsa_

Elsa opened her eyes.

Frost covered the room, like it usually did. Today was her birthday, she was fifteen. The Princess didn't feel like celebrating though. That incident all those years ago had traumatized her. She never realized how dangerous her powers could be, until she nearly killed her little sister. Elsa had vowed never to use her powers again, but her powers had other plans.

They flared up when she got upset. Scared, sad, angry, worried. Her powers had especially started to flare up the past few years. Elsa hated herself. She locked herself in her room almost all hours of the day. She left to eat meals in private with her mother. She never saw Anna or her Father, aside from avoiding them in the halls.

Elsa turned, and got out of bed. Her platinum blonde hair was a tangled mess around her head, but she didn't mind. She went to the window. People were out, bundled up. It was December in Arendell, after all. Things didn't start to get really cold until January, but there was some cold in the air this morning. Or maybe it was just her. Elsa fixed her hair, and dressed in her favorite blue dress. Then came the worst part.

Her gloves.

Elsa sullenly pulled them over her hands, and went back to the window. She wore the gloves to keep things concealed. Elsa remembered the stories her mother used to tell her. About the Snow Queen.

Elsa hated that story.

The Snow Queen could melt the shards of the mirror, and make everybody happy? How? Elsa wanted her secret. Elsa understood why the Queen would live out in the middle of nowhere in an Ice Palace, though. Who would want to scare people with their powers? The only real way to control your powers, was to keep them concealed. To be alone.

In her room.

_Anna_

The Princess walked around the garden. Today was Elsa's birthday! She probably wouldn't come out of her room, though. Anna looked up at the walls surrounding the Castle. She always wondered what had changed in Arendelle since she was a kid. One day, her parents had shut the gate, and Anna never knew why. She strolled around the grounds, greeting the usual twenty workers who worked there. There was the chef, the messenger, a few maids, and Kai and Gerda.

Kai and Gerda were the nicest people Anna had ever met, they were almost like Grandparents to her. Anna walked the west wing, where her sister's room was located. Anna put her hand on the handle, and pushed down. It normally never opened, and just jiggled a bit, locked. This time, it was different, and caught her by surprise.

The door creaked open, and Anna nearly fell in.

It was open. Why?

"Elsa?" she asked, peeking inside. No answer.

The room was cold, and frost bordered the windows. Other than that, everything was amazing. A bigger bed, a mirror, and a desk all to herself. Elsa had it made.

But where was she?

"Anna!" came a voice from behind her. Anna hadn't heard that voice that clear in years. She spun around to see her sister, standing in the doorway.

"Elsa! Hi!" Anna waved.

"You need to get out."

"What?"

"Now!" Elsa began walking towards Anna, and almost took her by the wrist. She stopped herself, and folded her arms. Odd.

"Elsa, wait! I haven't seen you in forever! What's with the room? Nice gloves by the way."

"Anna, just... Please, leave me alone." Elsa begged, looking down at her feet.

"Why? Elsa, it's your birthday!"

"Please, Anna. Just... Please."

"Elsa why?" Anna asked, now sternly. Her sister made eye contact with her. Elsa walked towards her sister, forcing her back through the door.

"Have you ever heard about the Snow Queen?" Elsa asked, looking nervous. She looked like she was trying to explain something to Anna, without even telling her what it was.

"Yes?"

"Sorry..." Elsa said, slamming the door on her sister. Anna heard it lock. Anna looked at the ground, sadly. Her eyes began to tear up. She missed her sister. She missed the fun they used to have in the snow. She missed it when Elsa would tell her about the Snow Queen, and how she could thaw frozen hearts. Anna was genuinely sad for the first time in a while. She heard a sound coming from the opposite side of the door.

Elsa was crying too. That was when Anna realized.

Elsa didn't want to be in her room. She hated it. But then Anna noticed something stranger.

The coldness emanating from Elsa's room had gotten more intense. Anna noticed frost creeping from under the door. Elsa must have opened her window.

But it was a nice day outside, how could it be that cold?

Anna put her hand to the door.

"I love you, Elsa." she said. Anna felt pressure on the other side of the door.

"I miss you, Anna."


	2. Ice Master And Deliverer

Frozen Short Stories

Ice Master and Deliverer

* * *

><p>Kristoff flung the large chunk of ice onto his sled. He wiped his brow, which was odd since it was so cold out. The aurora danced over his head, and a gentle snow was falling. He looked up at the moon in the sky. He'd have to get back to Arendelle by morning to make this delivery, and the Kingdom was at least a two hours journey by sleigh. He'd have to hurry.<p>

He patted Sven's muzzle, "Okay, boy. Let's get back." The reindeer nodded. Kristoff hopped on the sled behind him, and the two friends took off. Kristoff reflected on his job. Jeez, it was a hard one. Waking up at the crack of dawn every morning, hitching his sled to Sven, and riding out to the frozen lake. Then, he'd harvest ice until nightfall, and ride to Arendelle. He'd like a new way of making money, but this is all he had to keep a roof over his and Sven's head. Even if it was just a tiny house on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Since he was a little boy, the Trolls had cared for him. He'd seen the little get cured of her frozen head, and after that he'd stay with the Trolls. When he turned 18, he'd moved away, and decided to take up Ice Harvesting. It seemed like a great choice, as he'd been doing it since before he could remember. Now he was 21, and striving to get by. He had food, and a decent house, but barely.

The friends arrived at Arendelle just at sunrise. Kristoff removed his hat, and studied the square. There were a few people preparing their shops for opening, and he could smell food baking. He looked towards the Castle. The gates were shut, as always, but there was smoke coming from the chimney. Somebody was cooking there, too. Ribbons hung from the houses and street lights, swaying in the breeze. Kristoff remembered.

Today was Coronation Day. Duh. He reached into his pack, and pulled out a list. His daily Ice Harvesting schedule...

-Harvest 22 ice blocks from the Lake. Check.

-Deliver 10 ice blocks to the Castle.

-Deliver 3 ice blocks to the Baker.

-Deliver 4 ice blocks to the Butcher.

-Deliver 4 ice blocks to the School.

-Harvest Mountain Ice for the Queen's Coronation.

Simple enough. Kristoff led Sven through town, dropping off deliveries at the Baker, Butcher, and Schoolhouse. He received his payment, not much, but enough. He returned to the square. Everything was bustling now. People were decorating, celebrating, buying and selling goods and having friendly conversations with each other. He loved Arendelle.

Ships docked by the tens, and soon the whole bay was flooded with white sails and various flags. Kristoff pulled his sleigh up to the docks. He had earned a break. He threw off his coat and hat, and pulled up his sleeves. He reached into his pack in the sled, and produced a carrot. Sven began to drool. Kristoff grinned.

"What do you want, Sven?" he asked.

"Gimme a snack!" Sven said. Kristoff had taught him better.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Please?" Kristoff smiled and handed the carrot to his reindeer, who took the whole thing into his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah! Share!" Kristoff tutted. Sven spit out half the carrot. Kristoff took the carrot, and took a bite. Some people gave him odd looks, but Kristoff had known Sven long enough that they shared everything. Kristoff petted his reindeer on the head, and reached for his list again. The last item of business... Kristoff scanned the list. Ah!

Harvest Mountain Ice for the Queen's Coronation. Mountain Ice? Who needed Mountain Ice? There was only one place to get it, the North Mountain. Kristoff scowled. He was really hoping for a day off. Oh well. He folded up the list, and led Sven to the square, where lines of people had begun to form, leading up to the gates of the Castle.. They'd open soon. If he was lucky, maybe Kristoff would even catch a glimpse of the Princess or the Queen. Probably not. He wasn't what people would call lucky. He'd probably never see the the Princess. Everybody said the royal Sisters were so beautiful, and Kristoff wanted to see for himself. The Queen, now Princess, would make one public appearance in front of the Kingdom before the Coronation, and Kristoff had to see who their future leader was. There was a lurching sound from the gates, and they slowly slid open.

Wow.

Kristoff never expected them to actually open. Maybe it was just a rumor? Maybe people had told one another that the gates would open? Maybe only royalty could enter? Kristoff didn't care. He led his reindeer to the gates. A spritely young woman in a green dress whisked past him, but Kristoff didn't give it a second thought. Everybody was excited today. Apparently some more than others.

The castle grounds were soon full of crowds, admiring the castle and and the scenery.

"Presenting..." a voice rang over the crowd. Kristoff and Sven both perked their ears. This was it.

"Princess Elsa, of Arendelle."

The balcony door above the crowd slowly opened. Nothing happened at first. But then, slowly, a slender woman appeared from behind the door. She wore a turquoise and black dress, and the first thing Kristoff noticed was her hair. It was very, very, light blonde. Kristoff remembered.

All those years ago, in the Troll's domain, he'd seen her. The two Princesses and the King and Queen. The memory had almost faded from Kristoff's mind, but seeing her made it all come rushing back.

This was Alsa... Enna? Kristoff couldn't remember. When the Castle gates had shut years ago, communication was cut off between the Royal Family and the Kingdom. Other than the occasional address from the King, nobody knew what happened in there. Now the gates were open, and the Royal Family were known once again.

Elsa.

That was her name. But which one? The older one, the soon to be Queen, or the younger one who had gotten hurt years ago. Kristoff shrugged. The Queen looked like she was reminding herself about something. If only Kristoff were Royalty. He could attend the party tonight, and eat all the food he wanted. Then he'd sleep till noon every day... That must be the life. But he'd be at the party tonight, even if it was to drop off some ice. He'd have to make the most of it.

Wait, the party!

"Sven! time to go, buddy." Kristoff said, pulling on his reins. The reindeer moaned, not wanting to go.

"I know, I know. Come on. We'll be back by nightfall. We're going to the North Mountain."

* * *

><p>Kristoff heaved the pickaxe into the side of the mountain. He pulled the other pickaxe up, which was attached to the rope, and flug that one in too. He continued doing this, working his way up the side of the North Mountain. The sun began to set. He looked down, and saw Sven, waiting patiently for Kristoff to return. Kristoff lifted himself up the final lip of the mountain, scrambling onto the freshly fallen snow. He got to work, digging down into the powder. He molded seven squares into the snow, and packed it down. He lit a small fire a few yards away from the molds, and melted some snow down. He then waited until the water was almost frozen, before pouring it into the molds.<p>

He sat by the fire for a few minutes, strumming his lute. Night fell, and the winds whipped up a bit. He went to check on the molds, and noticed they hadn't frozen by now.

"Weird." he said to himself. He looked down to check on Sven, who was curled up asleep on the sled. He smiled, and went back to his fire. He sat there for a while before the winds _really _started to pick up. His hat nearly blew off his face when he checked his molds next. They were frozen solid. Good. He tied one end of the roped pickaxe around a block of ice, and lowered it down into the sled.

"Sven! Look out, buddy!" Kristoff called. The reindeer stirred, and awoke. He moved the sled in the direction of the ice block, and Kristoff set it down into the sled. He did this six more times, before he started working his way down the mountain. Kristoff mounted the sled, took Sven's reins, and the two began walking until they heard something.

"Sven... Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from over there." Kristoff interpreted.

"How could you possibly know that?" Kristoff asked Sven. Sven shrugged. Kristoff listened more intently. He could definitely hear something now. It sounded almost melodic. Like singing. Kristoff studied the mountain, looking for anybody or anything who could be making the music. He saw footprints leading from the cove behind him into the ridge of the mountain.

"Oh no." Kristoff said. Nobody was safe up there, not even Kristoff. The snow was so deep and the ice under the snow was so thick, it would be easy to fall off the ridge all together. Kristoff got off the sleigh, and told Sven to stay put. He took his lantern, and followed the footprints.

"Hey you-" Kristoff said quietly, but stopped. There, on the mountain, pillars ice rose from the ridge, causing a massive rumbling. The singing continued. The rumbling shook Kristoff, and sent him sprawling down the ridge of the mountain. He spotted something that he could grab onto. It was...

A bridge?

Kristoff took what he could get, and wrapped his gloved hands around the pillars of the bridge.

"Sven!" Kristoff called. Nothing. Kristoff hefted himself up, carefully. It was bridge, but it was still ice. Kristoff remembered. It was an accident like this that had changed his life.

* * *

><p>All those years ago, he and his father had been up on the North Mountain, cutting ice.<p>

"Alright, Kristoff, ready?" he asked. His father was a big man, with bushy brown hair and a beard.

"Yep!" Kristoff lifted the small block of ice onto the black sleigh. His father lifted a much larger block of ice with a "thud" next to his son's.

"Alright, son. We need to get back home before it gets too dark.

"Okay." Kristoff agreed, leaping onto the sleigh. They'd have to buy food, again. Ever since Kristoff's mother died, his father tried to cook food around the house. Lutefisk, Mutton, and other meats. Kristoff loved the mutton, but the pickled fish didn't really tickle his fancy. His father was the only one he had, now. And they were best friends. Inseparable.

"Go, Sonja!" his father called, and he whipped the reins. His father's reindeer started forward. They'd known each other since they were kids. Kristoff's grandfather had given him a newborn calf, Sonja. They'd grown up together. And now, Sonja was about to have calfs of her own. Kristoff was exited to see what a baby reindeer looked like.

The sleigh shifted on the snow ever so slightly.

"Don't move." his father snapped to attention. Everything was silent.

"Dad...?"

"Kristoff, please. Don't move. It's okay, Sonja... Alright, keep going. Slowly." he said. Sonja inched further, and the sleigh lurched to the right, closing the gap between the sleigh and the edge of the mountain ridge. The back end of the sleigh now hung off the edge of the cliff, about a five hundred foot drop into the snowless stone below. Kristoff panicked, and tried to move to the front of the sled.

"Kristoff, stay put! Sonja, stop..." his father ordered. Kristoff froze where he was, and clutched his father. The sled inched further off the side of the cliff. Kristoff could see his father panicking. He suddenly threw Kristoff out of the sleigh, and cut Sonja's reins. He remained in the sled.

"Kristoff, take these! Lighten the load on the sled!" his father said, throwing him various packs and supplies. The back of the sled lifted slowly off the ground. The way it was balanced there, any slight move by his father would be disastrous. His father tossed him bag after bag, until the sleigh was empty.

"Alright, Kristoff. I'm coming." his father promised. He took one step, and the sleigh lurched back.

"Dad!" Kristoff called. His father panicked at the sound of his voice, and lurched back again. This time, nothing was there to stop the sled. It slowly tipped over the side of the mountain.

Kristoff ran, and took hold of one of the legs of the sled.

"Kristoff, let go!" his Dad called.

"No! We need to go home!" Kristoff called. His father was balancing, as if to keep the sled from doing the inevitable. If he moved at all, he could risk killing his son, too.

"Kristoff... Make sure Sonja gets a lot to eat, okay?" he asked.

"We're going home, Dad!" Kristoff called, eyes squeezed shut, trying to pull the sleigh back to safety. He was just too small. The weight of the sled was beginning to wear on him. His grip loosened.

"Make sure you tell everybody... Keep the house warm, and find food, okay?" he asked.

"Dad!"

"I love you, Kristoff."

The boy let go of the sleigh, exhausted. The black sleigh made a loud creaking sound, and it was gone. Kristoff couldn't believe it. The wind whipped up around him and Sonja.

"**Dad!**" he cried over the cliff. Nothing.

What would he do now?

Emotionless, he mounted Sonja.

"Let's go home." he said. The reindeer obliged, and began trudging through the snow. Halfway back to Arendelle, Kristoff fell asleep.

He woke up in the warmth of his house, in the middle of the living room. He looked up, and saw Sonja in the corner, huddled. She had a bunch of little reindeer gathered all around her.

"Sonja!" Kristoff laughed. He looked at the baby reindeers, and found one sitting far away from it's mother, huddled up near the fireplace for warmth.

"Get to your mother this instant." Kristoff scolded playfully. The calf only looked at him, tired. He wanted a reindeer like his father.

His father.

Kristoff collapsed to his hands and knees, and immediately began sobbing. He was gone, Kristoff knew it. He didn't know how to handle that on the way home, but now his emotions got the better of him.

"Dad..." he sobbed. The baby reindeer inched closer to the boy.

"What?" Kristoff asked. The reindeer let out a little honk.

"We're alone now. Me you and your brothers and sisters." Kristoff cried. The reindeer cuddled closer to him. The warm fur brushed against his face. His father had a reindeer. Kristoff needed one too.

"You're a lot like your Mom, you know?" Kristoff sniffed, getting to his feet. The reindeer did the same, a little wobbly at first. "I'll name you after her..."

"Sven."

* * *

><p>A pair of antlers appeared from over the bridge. Kristoff clutched them, as Sven helped him up. The two fled from the mountain, not looking back. The snow picked up, and Kristoff pulled up his hood. His body was completely covered in snow from the tumble he'd taken.<p>

After a few hours of riding, Kristoff yawned. He'd been up all night. He needed a place to sleep, and a place to restock. He'd forgotten his pickaxe and rope in all the confusion. He saw smoke rising in the distance. That was Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. He never stopped there before, but now was as good a time as any. Kristoff stood Sven to stay outside, as he opened the door. He was greeted by warmth and a voice.

"Yoo Hoo! Big summer blow out!" he was a blond man, larger than average. He sat behind the counter, apparently helping a customer who had already been there. Good, slow service. The other customer was _definitely _not dressed for the weather. She wore a shoulder length dress, and the bottom half of it was frozen. Kristoff found it funny. He retreated to the back of the shop for supplies.

"Carrots." Kristoff ordered. He didn't have time, he had to be back in Arendelle by morning. The other customer didn't move. She blocked the carrots.

"What?" she asked. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Behind you."

"Oh, excuse me." she said, moving out of the way. Maybe she wasn't impolite. Maybe she was just awkward. Kristoff threw the carrots onto the counter, and retreated back into the store for the other supplies.

"Quite the howler in July, hm? Where ever could it be coming from?" the shopkeeper asked.

"The North Mountain." Kristoff said. Whatever was causing this weather, Kristoff had experienced it a few hours ago. Kristoff got the rope and pickaxe he needed, and went back to the counter.

"The North Mountain...?" the customer asked herself.

"That will be forty." the man said. What?

"Forty? No, ten." Kristoff said.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See, this is from our winter stock, with supply and demand we have a big problem-"

"You wanna talk about supply and demand? I sell ice for a living." Kristoff said, motioning to his sled outside. The other customer piped up.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now- Uh, I mean, uh, that's unfortunate." she said, quieting down.

"Ten will get you this and no more." the man said, taking the pickaxe and carrots back, and pushing the rope forward.

"Did anything up there seem... Magical?" she asked. Now that he thought about it, the pillars of ice rising from the mountain and the singing were kind of magical. Kristoff pulled down his hood.

"Yes!" Kristoff had had enough of this shopkeeper. He was being cheated, he knew it. But the other customer had grown on him. She wasn't rude, just confused.

"Now back up, while I deal with this crook here." Kristoff motioned to the man. He slowly rose from his chair. Seeing the man upright, Kristoff saw how toned, solid, and large this man was. An intimidating specimen.

"What did you call me?"


	3. The Lonely Baker

Okay everybody, this one will be based on my previous works, "The Frozen Heart: Part 1" and "The Frozen Heart: Part 2." If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it, but it isn't required reading. You can understand this story fine without reading it, but may get a bit lost sometimes. If you haven't read them yet, it's a fun read, and was fun to write.

Anyways, read on!

* * *

><p>Frozen Short Stories<p>

The Lonely Baker

* * *

><p>Stian opened the windows on the second story of the bakery. Sunlight flooded in, and the sounds of the Kingdom along with it. He took in the view for a while. The sun shown over the German looking cottages, each squeezed next to each other leading up a large hill to the Castle. This was Corona. The smell of the ocean and the seagulls flying overhead. People went about their business, buying and selling goods, dancing, and spreading the recent gossip. Stian remembered he had to be downstairs. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and he wouldn't have a cake unless he baked it himself. He clamored out of his small room, which consisted only of a rough bed and dresser, and down the staircase into the bakery below.<p>

"Morning, Mom!" Stian called. His mother pulled a few loaves of bread from the oven. She was a stout woman, wearing an orange dress with a bonnet and apron. Stian himself had settled on his usual white shirt, pulled up the elbows, his pants and his favorite pair of boots.

"Stian! Happy Birthday, my boy! Ready for another day of hard work?" she asked.

Stian rolled his eyes, and smiled. He tied on his father's old apron, and began kneading dough. "Of course, Mother."

The day went by quicker than Stian expected, and before he knew it, it was lunch time. Stian wiped his hands on his smock. "Alright Mom. Time for a break?" he asked. The older woman agreed, and sat down at a table behind the counter. She exhaled.

"You're... Twenty today?"

"Eighteen, Mother." Stian reminded her.

"Right, right... An adult!" His mother looked at him. "You look like your father did when I first met him. All but that hair." she laughed, brushing the boy's platinum blonde hair.

"Mom..."

"No, no! You're hearing this story! I saw him baking my sixteenth birthday cake... Do you know where this was?"

"Arendelle."

"Arendelle! I miss it, Stian."

"I do too..." Stian slouched down onto the table, folding his arms over his mouth.

"Oh, posh. We love it here too!" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"I miss her, Mom." Stian said. His mother looked at him sadly.

"I do, too. You two were the best of friends. Her mother and I always loved to decorate the Garden... But then they closed the gates. Then your father died, and we had to leave..." Stian's mother looked downtrodden.

"Oh, don't spoil the mood, Stian! Where was I? My birthday. Your father gave me my cake, and I've never noticed anybody like that. His eyes were so green... His hair was black... His face was perfect..."

"Mom..." Stian said, embarrassed.

"We married two years later. That's that." she said, standing up from the table. "We'll have to get back to work soon. Get some lunch before you starve, Darling."

Stian remained at the table, fantasizing about Arendelle. The summers were warm all the time, and the winters put a nip in the air. There was almost no winter in Corona. The people were the nicest, and nobody ever fought. They always had the best bread in the bakery, made by Stian's own father.

Then there was his best friend. Stian always had a crush on her. The two met one morning in the square. Stian had no idea she was the Princess, and they played chase and looked through the windows at all the goods in the shops. Hours after playing, a woman approached the two children. She wore formal attire, and a fancy looking jewly thing in her hair. The square was near empty, and aside from a few guards, there was nobody there.

"Come on, little one. We need to get home." she said. The girl begged to play more, but her mother insisted. A pout came across her face. The lady took her daughter by the hand, and began to walk home, wherever it was.

"Wait!" Stian called, "What's your name?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm Elsa. What's yours?"

"I'm Stian! Nice to meet you... Alsa?"

"Elsa." the girl laughed.

"Well, can we play tomorrow, Elsa?" Stian asked. Elsa looked to her mother.

"Alright. But you can come to our house, tomorrow. Who's your Mother?" the lady asked.

"She's the baker! We make bread every morning. We can bring you some if you want." Stian offered.

"Thank you, that's very generous. Make sure you tell your Mother before you come to the Castle." the woman said.

"The Castle?" Stian asked.

"Oh, Elsa didn't tell you? That's usually the first thing she mentions to people. Go on, Elsa."

"I'm the Princess." she said. Elsa got close to Stian, and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anybody. It's a secret."

"I thought the Princess was a baby?" Stian asked.

"That's my sister, Anna."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Stian, okay?" the Queen said.

"See you tomorrow, Stian." Elsa said, before kissing him on the cheek, and began skipping back to the Castle with her mother. Stian nodded excitedly, and ran home.

* * *

><p>He sighed, and stood up from the table. He wanted to make a cake. He wanted to celebrate his birthday.<p>

He gathered the ingredients, kneaded the dough, and placed it in the oven. He took other orders, and baked more bread. He took his cake out of the oven, and began to frost it. There was one thing that stuck out in his mind. He frosted it a light blue, and used white frosting to spell out his message.

"Happy (late birthday) Elsa." he wrote on the cake. He wrote "18" below it. He smiled. Stian remembered her birthday from a conversation they had on their second playdate. He'd stuck up that he'd received a toy sled, and Elsa had asked him when his birthday was.

"January." Stian said.

Elsa laughed. "I was born in December! I'm older than you!" Elsa laughed. Stian took this opportunity to show her his toy sled. They laughed together, and played with it all day.

Stian finished off the frosting drawing of a small sled. He admired the cake for a second, before placing it on the shelf behind him, and going back to work.

That night, Stian didn't get too much sleep. He stared out his window at the moon outside. He missed Arendelle. Corona was amazing, don't get him wrong. But he missed his friends. He missed his father's bread.

He missed Elsa.

Stian heard crackling at his side. He turned to the windowsill. A thin layer of frost began to spread over the sill. Stian's eyes widened, but shut immediately.

Control it.

Stian opened his eyes, and even thicker frost greeted him. He leapt from his bed in terror, and lit a lantern. He placed in on the sill, and the frost began to melt away. Stian sighed with relief, and tried to sleep. He visualised Arendelle in his mind.

Calm. Quiet. Gates open. Lanterns burning bright. He imagined what Elsa might look like by now. He hadn't seen her in nine years. Who could know? Stian was positive there was one thing they did share, though.

Platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Stian's eyes were brown and his hair was black until he and Elsa had an accident. Elsa's hair was a darker blonde and her eyes were green. One day they strayed a bit too deep into the forest and-

No, no no. Happy thoughts. Don't let fear control you. Stian remembered playing with Elsa. All those days they spent roaming the gardens, and making mediocre bread at the bakery. Stian smiled, and sleep took him.

Stian awoke the next morning to a commotion on the street below him.

"Are you sure?" a woman asked.

"Saw it myself, pulling into the docks this morning!" a man said, hefting a box off the ground, and placing it onto a market stand. Stian was intrigued.

"Saw what, sir?" he asked out his window. The two people looked up, as if not expecting to see him.

"The King and Queen of Arendelle are here for two days, boy." the man shouted up at him. Stian didn't know how to react at first.

"Arendelle..." he said quietly to himself, shutting his windows. Maybe Elsa or Anna was with them.

He threw on his clothes, and went downstairs to the bakery. "Mother, I'm going to the docks. I won't be long!" he promised.

"Be back in time to help with the next batch, dear!" she called after him. Stian threw on his coat, and raced down the winding street to the docks at the bottom of the hill. There were three ships docked, two of them being trading frigates. The third was smaller, but fancier. It had a expertly crafted mast and hull, and the sight of it impressed even Stian, who knew nothing about boats. That was the King and Queen's ship.

He stood there for a while, thinking out a plan to meet with the King and Queen. No way were they letting a random boy off the streets in to see them. But...

Stian raced back to the bakery, grabbed his birthday cake off the shelf, and ran back to the docks. A steward sat at the gangplank, making sure nobody got in, and only those who should could get off.

"I have a delivery for the Cook." Stian said. The steward looked at him.

"A cake?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Yes sir. It's for the Cook. It's his... Birthday." Stian said. The steward looked at the cake. He read the wording on it, and looked confused, but waved Stian in none the less. The Baker went below deck, and looked for where the King and Queen may be staying. There, at the end of a long hallway, he found it. The ship felt bigger on the inside, but Stian was probably just used to being in his cramped house all the time. He went to the golden border- encrusted doors, and knocked three times. Nothing. Twice more. There were sounds of movement, and looks being undone.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"I- uh, the Baker. I have a delivery for the King and Queen..." Stian said nervously. The door slowly opened.

On the other side of the door stood the Queen herself. She looked tired from a long journey, but no different than what Stian remembered. Dark brown hair, albeit a bit messy, and a smear of ink across her hands, like she'd been up all night writing decrees.

"Oh, thank you." she said, taking the cake from Stian.

"Your Majesty... Hello." Stian said. The Queen looked at him awkwardly.

"Hello?" she responded.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself-" Stian was cut off.

"This cake."

"Yes?" Stian asked, scared.

"It's for Elsa?" the Queen asked.

"Yes?" Stian said, still unsure. The Queen looked further down the cake, before seeing the drawing of the small sled. A tear came to her eye. She set the cake down on a table to her left.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry if I-" Stian was interrupted by a hug.

"We missed you so much." she said.

"Your Majesty-"

"Oh, stop it. We've known each other long enough, Stian. I'm Neiva." she said, getting her bearings. "It's been..."

"Ten years." Stian said.

"Ten years! Ever since... I, I mean- come in! Tell about yourself!" Neiva said, motioning for Stian to enter. The room was more like a quarter. There were paintings on the walls, desks lined up against the corners of the rooms, and lanterns burning above them.

"If I'm not mistaken, your birthday was yesterday, right?" Neiva asked.

"You remember that? Yeah, it was."

"I only know because Elsa turned eighteen this time last month, too. You two were the best of friends."

Stian looked around. "Where's the King?"

"Right here. It's been years, old friend." The King emerged from a side room, looking rather rugged. He shook Stian's hand, and pulled up two chairs across from him, and he and Wife sat.

"It has been a while. But, uh, excuse me for asking... What made you close the gates?" Stian said. The mood in the room became much darker.

"Stian, I don't think-" the King started to say.

"No, no. It's okay." the Queen said, placing her hand on the King's. "We had some problems... With Elsa."

"Elsa? What's wrong, is she okay?" Stian asked frantically. He could see his own breath, even though it wasn't cold at all.

"She's fine. It's just... Remember when you were kids? You journeyed too far out into the forest and-" the King was cut off.

"I remember. It was my fault. I was so _stupid!_" Stian said, looking down.

"You were both affected. Stian, you seem to-" the King stopped talking. Stian looked down at the floor. A thick layer of frost now coated the immediate area around him. The Queen gasped. Stian stood from his chair, and backed up.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"It's okay," the King said, standing up, "We know."

"No, I- I'm sorry..." Stian said. He stepped back, and a sheet of ice spread from his foot. His powers never acted up like this. Why?

"Stian, it's fine. Just calm down-" the Queen reached out to him.

"No! I... I need to go." Stian said, opening the door.

"Elsa has the same problem, you know." the Queen called. Stian stopped. What? He entered the room again, it was still frozen.

"Elsa?"

"Yes. That's why we shut the gates, Stian. Nobody could know. She didn't want to hurt anybody. We told you about her, and look. Everything's frozen." the King said.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! It's okay! We understand. Stian, would you like to come back to Arendelle with us?" the King asked. Stian's eyes widened. Arendelle?

"You could help Elsa. If you two were together, something tells me you'd have a better grasp on your powers." the Queen said. Stian had to. He felt like he had a responsibility to help his best friend.

"Yes! I mean, thank you... I mean-"

"We're leaving tomorrow. Make sure to let your Mother know." the Queen said. It seemed like an eternity since he'd last heard those words from the Queen.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." his mother said.<p>

"But Mom, I know how to control my powers!" Stian said, trying to convince her.

"Stian, don't call them powers. Listen, why would I let you pack up and leave for Arendelle tomorrow? You have a responsibility to Corona. People count on you to keep them fed. You can't go."

"Mom, if you'd just-"

"Stian!"

"Listen to me, please!"

"Stian!"

"Elsa needs me!"

"Enough about Elsa! You're not going! Your staying here where you belong! Elsa can help herself, she doesn't need a distraction like you in her life right now!" his Mother yelled. Stian fell quiet. His eyes began to water.

"Stian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"No. She doesn't need me. You're right. And I don't need her."

"Stian-"

"No, Mom. She's a memory now." Stian climbed the stairs to his room, and shut the door behind him. He flung himself on his bed, and tried not to cry. Goodness sakes, he was eighteen. He couldn't cry over a girl! But Stian realized. This wasn't just any girl.

This was Elsa.

His best friend. They'd spent their lives together at a young age.

But his mother was right. He couldn't leave Corona. He had a duty to the people. He ran down the stairs, and to the docks. He didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I have a responsibility here." Stian explained. The Queen and King looked at each other.<p>

"We understand. Still Stian, if you want to come to Arendelle at anytime, just let us know by messenger. We'll send a ship. We really think you can help Elsa figure out her powers." The Queen said.

"I know I can. Thank you." Stian said, hugging the two. That night, he watched the ship sail into the distance. He wiped a tear from his eye. He missed Arendelle _so_ much. But he had a life here for the time being. He had to stay. The one thing he'd missed more than all was his friend, though. Sure, he had acquaintances in Corona, but he mainly kept to himself. But he could be himself around Elsa, and not have a care in the world. Having shut the gates, Elsa must be terrified of her powers. Stian knew she needed help. He'd help her. He swore it.

* * *

><p>When the news arrived three days later, Stian nearly collapsed.<p>

"Mom..." he cried, holding the memo in his left hand. His hand shook violently as he sobbed.

"Stian, what's the matter?" she asked.

Stian placed the memo on the counter, and leaned against it for support. He sobbed even harder, tear drops falling onto the counter. The memo read:

_We regret to inform this residence of the death of the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Arendelle. The first night of their voyage homeward, a storm capsized their vessel. Their bodies have been recovered, and will receive a proper funeral. Rule of Arendelle at this time falls to the Princess, Elsa. She has appointed Edward, the Steward, as temporary Chief Legislator until she reaches the age of Coronation, at Twenty One. Arendelle will not be taking visitors until that time has come. Thank you._

"Stian..." his mother choked back tears. Stian hugged his Mother. The King and Queen had seemed like family to him, and now they were gone. Elsa had nobody to turn to. Stian knew her only family was Anna now.

"You were right, Mother." he cried.

If he had gone on that boat back to Arendelle, he'd be gone as well. His Mother had protected him without even knowing it.

"I'll stay, Mother." he said.

"No, Stian." she said. Stian stepped back, surprised.

"What?"

"Elsa needs you more than ever. But there will not be any visitors for three years. We'll have to wait." she said.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Son."

* * *

><p>Stian opened his window. Twenty One. Today was the day. He was going to Arendelle, and nothing could stop him. He'd have to take the second fleet, though due to high traffic. He was fine with that.<p>

He wasn't fine with figuring out the whole fjord surrounding Arendelle had frozen, and that the Queen had gone missing. Stian insisted he needed to get to Elsa, but nobody could sail through the thick ice. He'd have to wait even longer.

* * *

><p>Three long months, in fact. Stian finally decided he should go. The fjord had thawed after five days of being frozen, and Arendelle was now accepting visitors.<p>

"Sorry, no passage." the Steward said.

"What? Why?" Stain asked, setting his pack on the ground, upset.

"Full ship. There won't be another one in a few months. The Queen is seeing suitors."

"Suitors? Like... To get married?" Stian asked. He could see his breath.

"Why else?"

What? Elsa was getting married? Stian hoped she hadn't chosen a suitor yet. Not that he wanted to marry her, eww. And all the responsibilities of being a King? No thanks. He just needed to see her. He had to get aboard that ship. Stian waved his index finger in little circles, making care to hide it. The sails of the ship became solid as rock.

"Sir, your sails are freezing." Stian said.

"What?" the steward turned, and ran aboard the ship shouting questions to the crew. Stian swung his bag over his shoulder, and walked aboard the ship, casually. He went under deck, hung his bag on a hammock, and lay there.

He _was_ going to Arendelle. He_ was_ going to see her. He_ was_ going to help her.

He was going to see his best friend.

He was going to see Elsa.


	4. Anna

Frozen Short Stories 4

Anna

* * *

><p>Anna placed the candle on her window sill. She admired the flame for a while before moving it to her desk, and leaping into bed. She pulled the covers up to her nose, trying to get comfortable. She tossed onto her left side. Then right. Then left again. It was no use. She lay on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. It had been one year since her parents had died. She'd made three public appearances in her life. When she was born, when she was officially crowned Princess, and when her Parents had passed away. She didn't like to think like that. She peered out her window. The streetlamps were beginning to burn out. Was it that late?<p>

"Gerda!" she called. She didn't hear anything at first, and slowly got out of bed. Her hair hung around her shoulders loosely, and her nightgown was wrinkled from laying in bed.

"Gerda!" she whispered again, peeking her head out the door. The castle was completely empty. Anna grinned. To the kitchen. She slowly tiptoed down the stairs, and pushed open the two wooden doors that led to the kitchen. The lantern on the table nearly gave her a heart attack. There, at the table, sat a woman Anna had barely ever seen before. She didn't look up from the letter she was writing, and the tea and soup that sat next to the letter was cold. The woman scribbled something on the letter, and reached for the tea. She frowned disdainfully when she found it to be cold. She went back to her writing, scribbling something here, dotting something there. She blew the hair out of her face, and picked up the plate with the teacup and soup on it. She stood up, and walked to the oven. She didn't even notice Anna. But Anna was awestruck. She hadn't seen this person in years.

Elsa?

Anna scurried to the table to see what her sister was writing.

"To Whom It May Concern..." Quite a way to start things out.

"With the tragedy of the King and Queen of Arendelle's passing, we are asking for more morale support in the Kingdom. Villagers have been requesting your Baker by name. From one Kingdom to another, your help would be greatly appreciated in these hard times. Our Kingdom still thrives in trade, but lacks in spirits. This message is one asking for partnership. Stian, the young Baker from your Kingdom would greatly increase morale of both the Villagers and Myself. Thank you for understanding.

-Princess Elsa of Arendelle"

Anna read the letter again. Stian? Anna hadn't heard that name in years. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something important about this Baker.

"Anna?" came a voice. In the doorway to the oven room stood Elsa, with a bowl of hot soup and a cup of hot tea.

"Elsa?"

"Wh- why were you reading that?" Elsa stammered, placing her food on the table.

"Who's Stian?"

"Nobody! Look, just give me my papers. You should be asleep right now!" Elsa said, snatching the papers away.

"Elsa, what are you doing outside your room?" Anna asked, not meaning to sound mean, but she was genuinely curious. Elsa sighed.

"I don't spend all of my time in my room, okay? Just, please go back to bed okay?" Elsa asked, more of a plea than a demand.

"Elsa, we could spend some time together! We never see each other and-"

"Anna please." she begged. Anna was taken aback, and left the kitchen. What? How could she have just left behind her Sister, her only family left whom she never got to see? Why would she not take this opportunity to talk to her? And who was this Baker guy? Stian? The letter seemed like a plea, too. _She_ wanted to see Stian, not the villagers. Why did she need to see this person? Why couldn't Elsa just talk with her? Anna was a great listener, although she didn't seem it.

Anna continued back to her room, and lay down in bed again. This time she fell asleep without a problem.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up earlier than she planned that morning. There was a layer of condensation on the leather tent over her head. She moaned, and rolled over in the sleeping bag Kristoff had kindly given her the night before, along with the tent. He slept outside, with Sven. Anna felt a bit guilty taking the tent, but he insisted. She'd only just met him yesterday, and he was already doing her favors that nobody would do. No way was she sleeping out in the cold, but Kristoff was apparently used to it.<p>

She pulled her boots on. She'd slept in her new winter clothes the night before, because boy did Elsa know how to make summer cold. After searching for her Sister all day, nearly freezing, and being chased by wolves, Anna didn't put up a fight when Kristoff offered her the tent to sleep in.

The sun rose slightly over the mountainside, making the trees cast shadows over the clearing where they'd set up camp. Anna looked around for her guide.

"Kristoff?" she called.

"What?" she heard him answer. He was further up the hill, cooking something over a fire. Sven stood next to him, eagerly smelling whatever was in the pot.

"What's this?" Anna asked, sitting down on the log that Kristoff was using as a makeshift bench.

"Lutefisk. It's the only thing I had in my pack to eat. I hope you like fish." Kristoff said as he slowly stirred the frothy green mixture. Anna caught a whiff of it and gagged.

"I think I'll pass." she said.

"More for us." Kristoff said, ladeling it into two bowls. He passed one to Sven, and began slurping one himself. Anna sat there silently, trying not to gag again as she saw Kristoff down the hot green slime. He wiped his chin, and pulled out a small knife. He stabbed the fish in the bowl with the knife, and began gnawing at the skin. Anna stood up, she couldn't take much more of this.

"I'm gonna go take down the tent-"

"Oh yeah, the tent! How did you sleep last night, Princess?" Kristoff asked sarcastically.

"Very well, thank you." Anna scoffed back. Kristoff laughed. "And you?" Anna asked.

"It was cold. I barely slept, so I decided to get the lutefisk ready. And now, that you don't want any-"

"Fine!" Anna said, sitting back down on the log. Kristoff grinned as he ladled another bowl of the slime for Anna. He handed it to her. The liquid wasn't as much of a slime as it was an ooze. The gelatinous broth wouldn't have fallen out if Anna had turned the bowl upside down. There were bits of fish floating in the slime, and one whole fish head peering up at her. Kristoff motioned for her to try it. Anna shrugged, and held her breath. The brought the bowl up to her mouth, and slurped.

It was the worst thing she had ever tasted.

Kristoff laughed hysterically as Anna spat it out, trying desperately to rinse the taste out of her mouth. She took Kristoff's canteen, and brushed her tongue off with her mittens.

"You don't like it?" he laughed.

"Ah! Ah!" Anna said, not wanting to taste the food again, drinking even more of the water. Kristoff pushed snow on the fire, and stood up.

"Ready to go, Sven?" he asked. The reindeer grunted. "All right, we're waiting on you, Anna." Kristoff said, as he slowly walked to the tent, and began taking it down. He rolled the leather tent up, and put high in one of the trees for safekeeping. It would have been too heavy to carry all the way up the North Mountain.

They continued up the hills, until the trees appeared less and less frequently. Eventually, they came to a ridge. Anna looked down at the view, but only a sad sight greeted her.

"Arendelle..." she said.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff finished.

"Yeah, but Elsa will thaw it." Anna said, trying to keep hopes high. She was unsure herself.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah! Now, this way to the North Mountain?" she asked, pointing. Kristoff laughed as if she had said something stupid.

"More like this way." he said, moving her hand to point nearly straight up. Anna was taken aback by the mountain that they had to climb. This would be an issue. Hopefully Elsa would listen...


	5. Balance

Hey everybody! This will be the last of the short stories, but don't worry! This one will lead directly into The Frozen Heart: Part 3! Yes, that's right. I plan on releasing it on Friday, so make sure you stay tuned. And be sure to check this FanFic every now and then, as I will release small stories corresponding to Part 3 and more. The Short Stories will live on! Anyways, here it is! The final Frozen Short Story.

* * *

><p>Frozen Short Stories 5<p>

Balance

Pabbi shifted in his place, almost not wanting to go to sleep. Something had been bothering him for days now. Ever since the Queen and the King had welcomed the arrival of their first child, and the Princess had wed Kristoff, something about the aurora in the sky told him something was wrong. There were tinges of reds, even blacks in the aurora. Something was definitely wrong. Pabbi had to tell the King and Queen, but he couldn't just walk into Arendelle without stirring up a commotion.

He unrolled himself, and went to the hallowed out tree stump he used as a cauldron. Pabbi prided himself in being skilled in the magical arts. He looked up at the night sky, and studied the lights. There were the usual greens and purples, but every now and again, a streak of red would blaze through, followed by a black light soon after. Pabbi put a few handfuls of moss into the stump, followed by a little bit of water from the nearby creek. He removed one of the green crystals from around his neck, and dropped in in the stump. He mixed it with his hand, and peered deep into it.

He reeled back in horror at the things he saw. Never before had he seen powers like this. Well, once. He mixed it again, and looked worriedly up at the borealis.

"These _are_ troubling signs." Pabbi said. A little child troll overheard him, and waddled up to him.

"What's wrong, Gran Pabbi?" she asked. Pabbi shrugged, and picked up the little troll.

"Nothing is wrong, Little One. But we _do_ need to get a message to the King and Queen of Arendelle. This is urgent." Pabbi explained.

"Next time Kristoff stops by, we can tell him to deliver it." the little troll suggested.

"No, he doesn't visit often anymore. I'm leaving for Arendelle. If anyone asks in the morning, tell them I've gone into the woods to meditate, okay?" he asked. The little troll nodded as if she understood.

Pabbi put the small troll down, and picked up his walking stick. He looked back at all his sleeping relatives, and sighed. He looked up at the borealis. Another red streak shot through the ribbon of light. He could feel heat from it this time.

"Queen Elsa," he said to himself, "We are relying on you."

* * *

><p>Stian stretched uncomfortably in his bed. The moonlight shown through the window, followed by the faint light of the aurora over Arendelle. He looked to his left. Of course.<p>

His newborn daughter, Neiva, was tucked up against her Mother's chest. The two girls slept as if they'd never done so before. People said women looked odd after childbirth, but not Elsa. She retained her drop dead beautiful looks without even trying. Her platinum blonde hair lay tangled around her shoulders as she smiled softly in her sleep.

Stian left the bed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the door to find somebody already at the table.

"What's up, Kristoff?" Stian asked. The Ice Master turned, a little suddenly. He sighed when he saw it was just Stian.

"Couldn't sleep." he admitted.

"Third night in a row, huh?" Stian asked.

"You too?"

"A little. I drift off every now and then, but I'm never really tired anymore, you know?" he asked. Kristoff nodded.

"It's like something doesn't want us to sleep." Kristoff said. Stian scoffed.

"I've seen some weird things in my time here in Arendelle, but Sleep Monsters aren't one of them."

"Your Majesty." came a voice. Stian looked around. Nobody was in the room but he and Kristoff.

"Hello?" Stian called.

"Down here." the voice said. Stian looked down, and standing next to his chair was a short plump man. His skin looked hard and cracked, and he wore a sort of cloak made from moss. His hair was grass that stood up all over his head. He was a little odd.

Stian yelled.

"Ah! Who- what-"

"Stian! Stian, calm down! This is Gran Pabbi. He's a Troll." Kristoff said. Stian quieted down.

"A Troll? You know him?" Stian asked.

"I raised him." Pabbi said, patting Kristoff on the head.

"Gran Pabbi, it's been too long!" Kristoff said, covering the man with a hug.

"Uh, what exactly is a Troll doing in the Castle?" Stian asked.

"The gate was unlocked. Anyway, that isn't why I came to see you. Where is the Queen?" he asked.

"She's sleeping, why?" Stian asked.

"I guess you'll have to do then." Pabbi said.

"What do you mean by that-"

"Stian. You were cursed with the powers along with Elsa, am I right?" Pabbi asked.

"Yes..." Stian said hesitantly. Pabbi hefted himself onto the table, so to speak with Stian face to face.

"You are all in grave danger." he said. Kristoff scoffed.

"What do you mean? Arendelle is completely safe."

"No, Kristoff. Not from other Kingdoms. The aurora by the Troll's Dwelling has been acting odd recently. We Trolls view the aurora as a gateway to another world. If something in that world is thrown off balance-"

"The aurora turns red, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Exactly. I was skeptical at first, but I decided look into the aurora just in case. As I peered into its reflection in the water, do you know what I saw?" Pabbi asked. Stian shook his head. "There is a problem. In another world."

"Another world? Pabbi, you aren't serious-" Kristoff was cut off.

"I'm afraid I am. Stian, your Wife, Queen Elsa has a gift. As do you. What about your child?" Pabbi asked. Stian was taken aback.

"Neiva? We don't know yet, she's only a few weeks old." Stian said.

"There are others." Pabbi said.

"Others?"

"With powers similar to yours. Not frost, though. Each one is unique." Pabbi explained.

"Wait, wait wait. There are other people with powers?" Stian asked. Pabbi nodded.

"Scattered all over the world. There are four primary. Yours and Elsa's is frost. The other three are fire, stone and energy."

"Like elements?" Kristoff asked.

"But there is another," Pabbi said, ignoring him, "There is a fifth power that can overwhelm the other four."

"What is it?"

"Darkness, Stian. Darkness is coming. For you. And all the others of your kind."

"Wait, if this person-"

"People."

"More than one!?" Stian asked, terrified. "If these people from the other world want us, they have to cross over into this world to get us, what does that mean?"

"There is only one thing I know for sure." Pabbi said.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Her name is Asle. Do you know why somebody who had dominance over darkness would come here? To Arendelle?" Pabbi asked.

"No idea." Stian admitted.

"She wants to take every bit of light from this world. The closest place where these two worlds meet?" Pabbi asked.

"Arendelle." Stian and Kristoff said at the same time.

"How long do we have?" Stian asked. Pabbi shook his head.

"I do not know. Maybe days. Maybe weeks. Perhaps years. I don't know."

"You need to tell Elsa." Kristoff said.

"No. Elsa's life is already hectic enough right now. I can't tell her that there is a crazy darkness lady coming to steal the world's light. I can't."

"You've seen weirder things! Ageless Snow Gods, Trolls, and Elves. Why is this so outlandish?" Kristoff asked. "I'm telling Anna."

"Kristoff please! Don't! Listen, we need to keep this under wraps until we find out if this... Asle is even coming at all. We don't want to get our wives worked up over nothing!"

"I guess you have a point. Thank Pabbi-" Kristoff turned to thank the Troll, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Stian didn't sleep well that night, and stared out the window at the glowing borealis. This wasn't good. At all. If there was anything he could do to defend his Kingdom, to defend his Family, he'd do it. But who knows? Maybe this old Troll was just paranoid or crazy. Another streak of unusual red and black shot through the aurora.

Maybe.


	6. The Spring Pageant

This story is based off the song that didn't make it into the final movie, The Spring Pageant.

* * *

><p>Frozen Short Stories<p>

Spring Pageant

* * *

><p>Stian adjusted his costume. He was one of the announcers. This was it. This was his chance to show everybody else how great he was. Especially Elsa. He'd just turned seven, and now it was time for the annual Spring Pageant to happen. They had a few weeks to practice. They'd talked about different ideas. Maybe somebody would steal Arendelle's ice supply. Maybe they had an invasion of evil Trolls? But in the end, they'd decided to make up a prophecy. The Prophecy was about an eternal winter that would hit Arendelle. Stian liked the idea, but he also liked Winter. What was so bad about Winter?<p>

He looked at his hands. No frost. Okay, he was ready. Stian had been thinking about things since they'd decided on making a prophecy the theme of their pageant. An eternal winter? Stian didn't want to think what, or who, would cause the eternal winter in the prophecy...

"Winter's gone and Spring is springing-" the children sang. Stian snapped to attention, and realized he'd been thinking too long. Children were all around him motioning for him to take the stage.

"Shines the sun with warmth of old, ding dong, ding dong, chapel bells are ringing! We're done with being cold." Stian slowly sang along with the other children, as he appeared onstage with another girl beside him. He stood out from the rest, with his platinum blond hair and pale skin, so he inched uncomfortably around in his white wintery costume.

"All of Arendelle is glad! Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents, Spring's good and Winter's bad." they sang. Stian mumbled the last part. He liked Winter.

The children began to sing in round, with Stian constantly getting lost. He wasn't a good singer. Elsa on the other hand, constantly sang songs while they played in the garden. Stian had heard she was supposed to be in the pageant. No way the Princess would be in a crummy school program.

"Good! And exeunt group. Narrators come down stage, with confidence!" their teacher called. Stian perked up again. Boy, he had an attention problem. He and the other girl came down the small stage, and stood in the middle of the choir of children. Stian perked out his chest, and called out his lines.

"We celebrate spring, we know once it's here, the ancient Troll prophecy won't come to pass this year." He exhaled, and turned to the other girl, who recited her lines.

"What is this prophecy? What did it say? Well that is the subject of our little play!" she smiled. Stian was now lost, like always.

"Where are my Trolls? I need my Trolls!" Their teacher called. Children with faces painted grey and green paper sewn to their clothes, slowly waddled in from stage left. One of the Trolls spoke up.

"Your future is bleak-" he giggled, "Your Kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cu-." the children burst out into laughter. Stian didn't.

"STOP! Stop these shenanigans! This is not some silly comedy, Nils Norberg, this is the Trolls' Prophecy. This could be our fate. Give me your gum. Take it from "your future is bleak._" _the teacher said impatiently. Nils took it from the top.

"Your future is bleak, your Kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed, with an unending Winter." he said again, serious this time. Stian heard a tiny sound from offstage. He looked into the darkness, and made out a tiny silhouette.

"Anna..?" he asked. The little girl nodded excitedly. "What are you doing here?" Stian whispered.

"Mama and Papa said we could be in the play!" Anna smiled.

"With blasts of cold, will come dark art." a child said. Stian's skin crawled.

"And a ruler... With a frozen heart!" another said. Stian covered his ears. No... He knew they were talking about him... He knew it.

"Stian?" Anna asked, concerned.

"It's not my fault." Stian said. He could see his breath now, and frost forming on the floorboards around him. Nobody else noticed.

"Then all will perish with snow and ice!" Another called. Stian closed his eyes.

"Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!" the last child sang. Stian opened his eyes. The worst was over. A few kids eyed his feet, where the frost had spread a bit. It began to thaw, but Stian could still see his breath. A few kids whispered, and the teacher got upset again.

"Quiet!" he called. The teacher bowed, and motioned offstage. Little Anna, who had been hiding in the darkness, finally took her place next to the girl beside Stian onstage. Anna began to rhyme.

"But frozen starvation is not today's fate. Plus, we have an extra special cause to celebrate! The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect..." Anna began to say, but the teacher called out again.

"That will do." he said.

Anna eyed the teacher, "-Role model this land has ever seen,"

Stian realized Anna had said "We." She didn't mean...

"Princess Elsa, I really love her," Anna whispered to herself, "Becomes! Our! Queen!" she spun in circles, exited. Stian's face turned bright red when she entered from offstage right. Kids began to whisper. She looked more nervous than Stian, but when she met his eye, she ran over to him.

"Elsa, you're in the play?" Stian whispered.

"Yes... Mama and Papa thought it'd be good for us." she whispered back. Elsa suddenly jumped when the teacher spoke again.

"Alright children, a small break! Then we go back to class." he said.

"I'm in it too." Stian said.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Just some kid, I think. At least I'm not the Princess." Stian teased.

"You'll be the Prince!" Elsa laughed.

"I'll be the King, someday!" Stian said, puffing out his chest.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I can't marry you, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, me neither. We wouldn't be able to play sleds, or eat chocolates anymore." Stian said.

"That's no fun!" Anna said, bursting into their conversation. Stian looked around him, and saw all his classmates gathered around. They all burst into laughter.

"Stian likes Elsa!" they laughed.

"No! She's my friend!" Stian protested.

"Give her a kiss!" a boy shouted.

"Who'd want to marry him, look at his hair! So messy!" a kid laughed. Stian covered his hair with his hands. He could see his breath.

"Stop..." Stian pleaded. Elsa tried helplessly to cheer him up.

"Baker boy's got a crush!" they teased.

"**Stop!"** Stian shouted. A flurry of snow left Stian's body, and blew over the whole stage. Children were knocked over, onto their bottoms. Some began to whimper. Elsa and Anna remained standing. The teacher looked at Stian, horrified. Stian looked at his hands, now covered in frost like the rest of the stage. He choked back tears, and ran outside.

He found a comfortable spot on the beach, alone, to sit and throw stones into the fjord. He heard footsteps behind him. Multiple.

"Go away." he said, thinking it was his classmates. He turned around to find Elsa and her little sister, hand in hand, making their way down the beach to him. Elsa sat next to him, while Anna stood and threw stones.

"Stian, are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"No..." he said, teary eyed. Elsa studied him for a long time.

"I think your hair looks good." she said.

"So?"

"So, don't let them talk mean to you. Knocking them over wasn't nice but-"

"I didn't mean to, Elsa. It's scary. I don't mean to do any of it." Stian said. Anna turned back, confused.

"What do you mean 'any of it?'" she asked. Stian crawled to the water, and touched it with his index finger. A small green snowflake lit up, and immediately froze, leaving a patch of solid ice where his finger had been. Elsa cooed.

"I'm sorry. That looks cool." she said.

"It's not fun. Sometimes I freeze my dinner, sometimes I freeze my bathtub..." Stian confessed.

"It's okay. Just have fun! I barely freeze things anymore, except when I'm scared." Elsa said.

"How do you keep from getting scared?" Stian asked.

"I play with Anna." Elsa motioned to her four year old Sister, "It's a lot of fun."

"The pageant is about a prophecy. Something will freeze all of Arendelle." Stian said.

"You think you'll do it, don't you?" Elsa asked. Stian nodded. "What makes you so special? It's a made up prophecy!" Elsa laughed.

"It's like the teacher made it up to make fun of me."

"And me... Listen Stian. Do you want to come to the Castle? Mama's helping make some chocolate cookies." Elsa tantalized. Stian thought for a second, before he grinned.

"Friends forever?" he asked. Elsa took his hand, then Anna's.

"Friends forever." she confirmed.

They skipped back to the Castle.

Stian wasn't afraid anymore.


	7. Coronation

Frozen Short Stories

Coronation

* * *

><p>Stian adjusted his collar. He wore a turquoise suit, with accents of yellow, black, and magenta thrown around here and there. His sash was a shiny gold, and it stung his eyes whenever the sun from the window caught it just right. He fumbled with his collar again, before throwing himself down onto a bench, defeated.<p>

There was a knock on his door.

"Stian?" a voice asked.

"Come in." he said.

His beautiful new wife entered the room, dressed in a casual blue dress, her hair hanging freely around her shoulders.

"You're supposed to be getting ready." Stian said. Elsa plopped down on the bench next to him, and crossed her legs.

"Bah, I have time." she said, smiling. Stian looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Two hours?"

"Yep."

"Elsa, if I know you-"

"I'll be fine. But your collar-" Elsa was like a Mother. She immediately fixed his collar, allowing it to sit perfectly on his neck. "Thanks..." he blushed. "I don't do suits."

"I'm not a fan of bodices either, but we all have to wear things that we don't like sometimes. As King, that includes the crown." Elsa said.

"The crown? As in... Your Father's crown?" Stian asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes, that's the one." Elsa beamed. The gold crown, Stian remembered, was adorned with teal jewels, much like Elsa's crown that they'd received back from her Ice Castle. Marshmallow had been a bit sad, but Elsa and Stian had made him a larger, icier crown to wear. It looked like Christmas to him.

"Elsa... What if I'm not cut out for this?" Stian confided.

"What? Stian, of course you are. You're a natural leader, plus most decrees, and treaties will have to through both of us. If you're unsure, I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you."

"And I'll always be there for you." Stian smiled. Elsa kissed him, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should be getting ready then, huh?" she asked. Stian smiled, then nodded. She puffed out her chest, and did the best manly voice she could. "See you later, Your Majesty." she said.

"Just go put on that bodice of yours." Stian laughed. She mimicked his laugh, as she shut the door behind her. Stian looked at his collar in the mirror. She had fixed it.

He didn't deserve Elsa.

Not a million years did he think he'd marry the smartest, most beautiful, kindest, and honest woman in all the world. Elsa could do all sorts of arithmetic without even blinking, Stian still had to count on his fingers. Then again, having useless knowledge sort of prepared him for what he was about to get himself into. If something interested him, he picked it up easily. Stian had acted all through school, his favorite being Hamlet. He sang too, although never in public. Elsa had caught him singing a few weeks ago, and they sang together for hours. He felt inexperienced singing next to her, but she had said he was amazing. Maybe she was just being nice. Maybe they should do a duet...

Stian looked up at the clock. Six minutes had passed since Elsa had left. Boy, this day was going by slow. Stian looked back to the clock. He debated in his mind, but finally caved.

Time for a nap.

He lay down on the bench, and pulled a pillow under his head. He smiled, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty?" came a voice from behind the door. Stian sat up quicker than he ever had.<p>

"Hmm? Yeah... I mean," he cleared his throat, "Yes?"

"Coronation in ten minutes, Your Majesty." Kai called. Stian wiped the drool from his face. Ten minutes?!

"Where is everybody?"

"Waiting for you, Stian." Anna said, barging into the room, Olaf in tow, wearing his black bow tie. "C'mon!" she took his hand, and led him through the corridors of the Castle, and out into the sunlight. Outside the cathedral, Elsa and Kristoff were waiting for them.

"Stian! You ready?" Kristoff asked.

"Am I?"

"Sure he is! Let's go!" Elsa weaved her arm through his, and looked into his blue eyes. Her smile faded. "You okay?" she asked. Stian was hesitant to speak at first.

"It's just... I went from a Baker to a King in less than a year. It's a lot to register." Stian said. Everybody looked at him blankly for a second, before Anna spoke first.

"Stian, I know this just sounds like friendly reassurance but... You'll do fine. If Elsa didn't trust you as King, she wouldn't have married you in the first place." Anna put on her best smile.

"Thanks for that, Anna." Stian smiled, half-jokingly.

"No problem."

"Yeah, Stian. You may not be one hundred percent sure your King material, but we _know_ you are." Kristoff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stian... I love you. I know you'll be great. Maybe you won't be today, maybe not tomorrow. Listen to me, you're already ready to lead a Kingdom. You have been your whole life. I've known you since we were kids. Stian, those years were the best years of my life. I'm ready for more of those. Are you?" Elsa asked. The doors to the cathedral opened.

"Your Majesties?" Kai asked. The nodded, and entered. All four of them stood at the alter, with Olaf and Sven grabbing a front row seat. Elsa stood to Stian's right, he gripped her hand for comfort. Anna and Kristoff stood off to his left, all of them dressed up. Stian grinned.

"Nice bodice." he whispered to Elsa. She nudged him.

"Shut up." she laughed. The choir began to sing. Stian listened to their melodic tone, it was almost hypnotizing. By the time they finished, he was caught off guard. The Priest presented the crown to Stian. He wasn't even sure it was going to fit on his head. Nonetheless, he bowed, and closed his eyes. The Priest placed the crown gently on his head, then pushed it around his head, making sure it stayed. Hey, look at that.

It fit perfectly.

The Priest now presented a pillow, with a globe and scepter, the same color as his crown, as well as Elsa's. Stian breathed, and removed his gloves. He glanced at Elsa, who now looked even paler than usual. She nodded. Stian almost shrugged, as his his hands picked up the two instruments, shaking violently. He immediately saw frost forming on them.

"Sehm hon Hell-drr In-um Hel-gum Ayg-num ok krund ee thes-um hell-gah strath ehk teh frahm fur-ear U-thear..." he spoke in Old Norse, a language Stian didn't care too much for. He spoke it fluently, though. Stian looked down, and noticed ice crystals. He looked foreward, nervous, trying to convince himself that all was going well.

"King Stian of Arendelle!" the Priest spoke. The Crowd of gathered Diplomats rose, and spoke after him.

"King Stian of Arendelle!" they boomed. Stian set the scepter and globe back onto the pillow, and put his gloves back on. He gazed at Elsa. She smiled, and nodded. Maybe he did have something going for him. Maybe Stian wasn't the most diplomatic, maybe he wasn't the most intimidating. But there was one thing that helped him through it all.

Elsa.

She had guided him all through his life, even during his time in Corona.

He smiled, and took Elsa's hand. They stood together.

King and Queen


	8. The Spare

Frozen Short Stories

The Spare

* * *

><p>He rolled his toy ball into the small wooden soldier figurines, and watched them topple to the ground. He giggled, and started placing each of them back up into a standing position.<p>

A large foot came crashing down on the figurines from nowhere. Shocked, the boy looked up at whoever had done this horrible act.

"Time to grow up, Hans. You're nine years old, start acting like it." said a deeper voice. It was his brother. This brother, who was a little older than sixteen, always messed with Hans' things. Tears flooded his eyes as Hans stared at the splintered wreckage that had once been a great battlefield.

"Why did you do that?" he cried.

"Mother and Father want to see us in the throne room, come on." his brother yanked Hans up from a sitting position, and dragged him through the spacious castle into the throne room.

It was a long, narrow room, that had many tapestries hanging on the walls. Each tapestry depicted a different scene. In one, a man battled a lion, and in another, a king pulled a flower from the freshly fallen snow.

"Hans, are you paying attention?" his Father snapped. Hans' head shot foreword, making eye contact with the King.

"Y-yes, Father." he mumbled.

"As I was saying, each of you have a responsibility. Edwin, you are to tend to the villagers needs for anything, along with Robert, Christian and Samuel. Micheal, you along with Sebastian and Jason have the task of keeping the Castle up and running while we are gone." Hans' Father droned on and on, naming off brother after brother. He finally reached the youngest one.

"Hans... Don't mess anything up." he said.

Hans exhaled, and looked sadly down to the ground.

"Yes, Father."

"You all have duties that you must attend to. Now, when the Queen and I return it three days, I expect the Southern Isles to be in perfect condition. Do you understand?" His Father's auburn beard blew with the gentle draft that swept through the room. All the boys nodded, except for Hans.

"Hans!"

The Prince shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Yes Father?"

"Didn't you hear me? Don't mess anything up! How are you supposed to do that when you are so _stupid,_ you won't listen to my instructions?" he yelled. Hans was silent. "You may all leave."

* * *

><p>Hans sat alone in his room, desperately trying to repair the soldiers that his brother had broken. The door slowly creaked open. It was his Mother.<p>

"Hans? May I come in?" she asked timidly. Hans didn't say anything. The woman entered his room. She was tall and elegant in her flowing purple dress. Her black hair shined in the sunlight that came from the window just across the room from her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No." Hans admitted.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, why aren't you alright?" his Mother asked again.

"Nobody likes me." Hans said, holding back tears.

"What? Hans, of course people like you," his Mother said, sitting down beside him, "I like you."

"I don't have any friends."

"I'm your friend, right?" she asked.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"Are these those brave soldiers you were talking about?" she asked, her voice deepening. Hans giggled.

"Yes."

"They look really tough. I bet they can take down a whole army!" she laughed.

"They can! Just watch!" Hans smiled, and moved the wooden figures across the floor, while knocking other ones over. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed when half of the figures lay on their backs against the wooden floor.

"That's great, Hans! Your really good with strategies, aren't you?" she asked.

"Soldiers are fun..." Hans smile turned into a frown. "Will you hurry back home, please? I'll miss you." Hans said. His Mother pulled him into a loving embrace.

"I'll hurry back as fast as I can. I promise. I'll miss you, Hans." she said.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Hans."

* * *

><p>The news shattered Hans' world.<p>

"This is devastating to us all. The Captain protected myself with his life, and fended off the invaders. But... Your Mother was below deck. She didn't make it..." Hans' Father said, bowing his head. Hans sobbed, looking to his brothers. Each of their faces were emotionless, but still hurting.

"We will remember the Queen of the Southern Isles as she was. Wise, beautiful, and a great leader. Rest in peace, darling." the King said, dropping a rose onto the pile of fresh dirt. Hans lingered by the marker long after everyone had gone. He approached the stone, and talked to it like he talked to his Mother.

"I'm sorry Mom. I messed up, just like Dad told me not to. You- you promised to come home, Mommy. You promised. Don't leave me alone, Mommy. Please. I'm scared." he begged.

"Don't leave me alone."

* * *

><p>Fourteen Years Later...<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty three, and his future was looking bright. Hans boarded the ship that was taking dignitaries to this Kingdom. All those years ago, when his Mother had died, Hans had gone through something. He realized that becoming the heir to the Southern Isles' throne was a tragic impossibility. He'd heard about somebody, in a distant land who was being coronated. A new Queen. Hans knew that he wasn't marrying for love, but the throne was so close he could almost taste it. He needed it.<p>

"Take your bag." his brother shoved the trunk into Hans' arms, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey, nice of you to show up!" Hans said, holding out his hand for his brother to shake. He didn't.

"Father made me come here, since you forgot your things. Hans, listen, you're representing the Southern Isles here. Just... Do what Dad tells you to do. Please, _don't mess up._" his brother begged._  
><em>

"Trust me, it's fine. I'll go there, witness the coronation, and get a good word in with the Queen." Hans promised, lying through his teeth.

"The Queen? That's right, Arendelle. Her name is what... Emma?"

"Elsa."

"Queen Elsa. Alright. Do us proud, Hans." his brother slapped him on the back.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't." he said, disappearing into the crowded docks. Hans grinned, and stepped aboard the ship.

* * *

><p>Alright, so far, all of his plans had failed.<p>

Plan A: Go to Arendelle, woo and marry Elsa. As it turns out, she won't speak to anybody, and loves to keep to herself. He wasn't getting anywhere with her.

Plan B: Marry Anna, and get rid of Elsa to inherit the throne. That seemed simple enough. Hans turned on the charm, and obviously won Anna's heart. Then it turns out she could control ice and snow. Not only did this turn the citizens of Arendelle against her, it gave Hans the opportunity to usurp the throne without having to kill anybody. Maybe next time. Then that came crumbling down.

Plan C: Since Anna insisted on going after her Sister, Hans was left in charge of Arendelle, as he had hoped. So, he'd try and rescue Anna, arrest Elsa, and bring them both back to Arendelle. Once back, he'd have Elsa tried for treason, then killed. Anna was probably going to be heartbroken, but a wedding would fix that. After they were married, Hans would have to rid himself of his Wife. She would inherit the throne, not him. By getting rid of Anna, Hans would become the king that everybody deserved. Not only would he look like a hero by saving Arendelle from an eternal winter, he would also take the throne and rule like his Father never could.

Anna's heart was frozen, and she would soon die. After convincing the dignitaries that they had married, and that Elsa had killed her own Sister, Hans made his way down to the dungeon.

"Take her to the lynching post." he ordered the guards. The men hesitantly obeyed, and began towards her cell door. Elsa was restrained, and her powers wouldn't flare up. At least, that's what Hans hoped.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly!" a guard ordered the others.

"It won't open." he heard a guard say. Hans frowned. "It's frozen shut."

Hans heard a deep rumbling, followed by loud crash. The wall had fallen down on itself. The guards rushed into the room, but Hans already knew that he was too late. He barged through the guards, and sure enough, Elsa was gone. He glared towards the raging storm outside. Hans retreated back to the castle, and grabbed a cloak. He was going to end this.

* * *

><p>"Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans called through the icy winds. The icy woman turned to face him, her platinum hair blowing in the harsh winds, and a look of concern on her face. She began to back away slowly.<p>

"Just... Just take care of my Sister..." she cried.

"Your Sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart!" Hans lied.

"What..? No..." Elsa tried. Hans had to hold back a smile.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white!"

Elsa's face sank, realizing what she thought she had done. Time to bring it home.

"Your Sister is dead... Because of you!" he said, trying to sound sad.

With that, Hans knew he had broken her. She sank to her knees, in pure shock. She was emotionally broken, all thanks to him. Job well done.

Elsa dropped to her knees, causing a massive cloud of warm air to shoot from her body. The air cleared, and snowflakes hung suspended in midair. Everything was silent. Now was the time.

Hans took a few steps foreword, and drew his sword. He gripped it in his hand, and he drew closer to the Queen. Sure, he'd stain her pretty gown of ice with crimson, but that didn't matter anymore. Hans drew his sword over his head, preparing to strike. Then quicker than anything he'd ever seen, a girl leapt in front of his sword. But... She was dead...

Anna.

Hans didn't have to to stop his swing. He noticed Anna's skin take on a blue, crystalline form. Maybe he had succeeded. But then his sword struck her hand, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, he was on a ship back to the Southern Isles. Hans dreaded to think what his family would do to him. They trusted him. He just wanted to make them proud... Only...<p>

Only he didn't regret a thing.

* * *

><p>"Oh Hans. If only there was somebody out there who'd forgive you." his brother mocked him, as he delivered another punch to his jaw. Hans spit out the blood, and wiped his lip. Two of his brothers held him down, while another taught him a lesson.<p>

"...I-"

Another punch.

"You shamed us, Hans. Father was right. You're not wanted. It was a mistake ever sending you to Arendelle. Your whole life. Just... A mistake." a brother said from behind him.

Hans' mind flashed back to when he was a child.

He saw himself in the reflection of the pond, just outside in the garden. The pond was frozen solid, and there were two shatter marks in it.

One obscuring his face, and the other over his heart.

Who was he? Why did anybody want him? He knew now. At least, he thought he did. His Mother was the only one to ever love him. She was gone. She had died. Hans had nobody who loved him anymore. Hans saw a teardrop on the thick ice. The cracks mended themselves, and froze back together. His flashback was becoming more of a dream.

The pond now shone like a mirror. Hans saw himself, age twenty three. Tall, handsome, and confident. He was ready to take on the world. Slowly, the reflection hunched over, becoming a darker, terrifying man. He wore a purple cloak, and had the face of a psychopath. His mouth was shaped into a twisted grin, as the reflection gazed on its owners suffering.

"I'm glad to be you." the reflection said.

"What?"

"I'm glad to be you." it repeated, its voice angry and terrifying.

"You're... You're not me." Hans said.

"But I am. Look." the reflection pointed. Hans turned around, and found a mirror directly behind him. Looking back at him was a bruised, bloodied version of himself. Hans felt his face.

"No..." he said. The figure in the mirror still had the intense, crazy eyes that he had seen in the reflection of the pond. Except this time, the man had been put in his place. "You're not me. I'm... I'm Hans. _I'm me! I'm me!_" Hans screamed. His vision faded, as the cold stone floor came into contact with his body.

"He's just rambling now. Lock the door behind you. I think he's had enough. Alright Hans, you'll be in here for a long time." His brother said. The other two left behind him, and Hans heard the lock click shut. They left him alone.

And there he sobbed, alone.

* * *

><p>More Short Stories coming soon!<p> 


End file.
